WDR
by dayoku 13
Summary: el es un velocista ella una chica "normal". lo de siempre! pasen y lean lo se mal resumen pero q se hace cuando uno nunca lo hizo! oh y la imagen no tiene nd q ver... es un WxOc
1. Chapter 1

YEI! yo otra vez cn mis raras historias dayra si lees esto ni se te ocurra decir una palabra! ¬¬ bueno volviendo al tema princpal. Estas es na historia diferente... cm ya vieron no se q titulo poner a si q sl puse eso. Les pido leanme! T.T ok no, no estoy tan desesperad... ¬_¬ talvez suba uno d dragon ball que se yo?

desclaimer: ni young justice ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de DC

si escribo mal un nombre o alguna localidad o imformacion xfavor hacermelo saber sin insultos! gracias

Era una tarde tranquila en el monte justicia, habian llamado a tds para una mision en japon irian a buscar a unos chicos q eran ladrones, posiblemente trabajaban cn el criminal mas buscado de td Asia

MONTE JUSTICIA

nos encargaron una mision... -le acualaf decía al resto del equipo-

en dnde? -pregunta el pelirojo conocido cm CF-

en japon -dijo cm si nada-

– que?! tan lejos?!

ya CF... no es de exajerar! - decía artemisa-

bn... pero xq en japon?

Localizaron a un grupo de pandilleros q pueden estar o o relacionados cn unos d los riminales mas buscados d Asia , nos encargaron d capturarlos eh interrogarlos -le responde el moreno-

entonces q estamos esperando?! vamonos ya! -gritaba entusiasmado el de traje amarillo y rojo-

suban tds a la nave partiremos en unos min... -mando ignorando a CF-

EN JAPON

recuerden q tienen q pasar desapercibidos nos dividiremos para cubrir gran parte de la ciudad! - mandaba Acualaf mientras CF no le prestaba minima atencion-

si,si,si! Miren eso! -comentaba el distrido pelirojo-

no te preocupes yo lo sigo... -dice la marciana mientre seguia a CF-

gracias, aquí estan sus lugares yo debo reunirme cn alguien -lo decía mientras les entregaba una especie de papel-

de acuerdo! Adios! CF! esperame! -volando detras del velocista-

dias despues en otro lugar

vamos chicos! oi q unos heroes estan aquí en japon! -dice preocupado el chico maquina conocido cm Rex-

que tiene? Tardaron mucho en encontrarnos.. -contrae a Rex Isabella- [N.A: Isabella es un OC de Deriling]

no lo creo... x eso llame a Rebecca! n.n

que?! xq no me lo dijistes?! -dice molesta-

eh... jejeje.. lo olvide! -alejandose nervioso- la verdad ya deberia estar aquí...

HOLA! -grita una pelinegra asustando a rex-

ah! pero q te pasa?! -dice un casi infartado chico maquina-

hola rebe.. es extraño llegas tarde xq?.. -pregunta isa-

ricardo deberia saberlo! la comunicacion de aquí a america es lenta! ¬¬

si, si td es mi culpa! Lo que me importa es si escuchastes lo q te dije?!

Si pero... no se para q me necesitan? No tengo poderesni...nd parecido... u_u

eres nuestro plan B! los "héroes" buscan a grillo, tentaculos y a barry, si te necesiamos tu ayuda solo haras q tu padre nos ayude!

Aja... ¬¬ -dice de mala gana-

bueno... tambn nos apoyaras en misiones, si lo haras deberas cambiar tu aspecto disfrazate!

Bn esperen aquí...

ella era pelinegr cn ojos azules, tez blanca y fachada de niña rica. Cambio su cabello a rubio,ojs verdes y cn ropa de clase cn los chicos les habías encargado de u robo de tecnologia para luthorcorp. Tds estaban en posiciones, isa y rebe estaban en el cuarto de seguridad monitoreando td, cuando llegan los así llamados héroes.

Tds dispersense! -mandaba robin acargo de esta parte del equipo, estabn ocultos y escucharon q "la chica sin poderes ni disfras era obligada x ellos" así q CF va hasta el cuarto de seguridad y toma a Rebecca y se la lleva a la punta de la torre los ladrones para entonces habian escapado-

q crees q haces?! -grita enojada la ahora rubia-

solo trato de ayudarte! No tienes xq agradecerme... -fanfarroneando-

ah.. bueno gracias entonces pero...

pero q?...

en realidad los ayudo solamente para... dejar a "mi jefe" _refiriendose a su padre-

en serio?!

Si, pero solo sera hasta q ellos puedan liberarse.. o al menos yo...

valla.. y cm es tu nombre?

ah... -algo aturdida x la pregunta repemtina- bueno mi nombre es... es... -debatia entre si decirle o no-

aja?! -impacientadose-

...-al final decide decirselo- mi nombre es... ¡ Rebecca Luthor! .

momento! Luthor?! Tienes algna relacion cn lex luthor?!

la verdad... es mi padre... u_u... xfavor no se lo digas a nadie!

bn! tu ecreto esta asalvo conmigo! n.n y... podremos vernos otra vez -habia recibido una señal de su comunicador-

no lo se?.. no se ni tu nombre..

ah! claro! soy Chico Flash! o CF para algunos..

jaja.. bn nos vemos en E.E.U.U? Debo volver

ja.. bn.. nos veremos alla... -algo desanimado-

que pasa cf?! Xq desanimado tan derrepente?!

Es q... iba a decir q te llamari pero no tengo tu numero... u_u

sl tenias q pedirlo tonto! ten -le da un papel- alli esta mi numero lamame nos veremos en... dos dias?

Llegaras tan rápido?! -algo sorprendido-

en uno realmente... pero tardan td un dia en llevar mi equipaje!

jaja nn... bn entonces nos vemos... becky -se va a velocidad flash-

adios

Rebecca! donde estabas?! -dice alarmado rex-

x ahi!

que hicistes cn el velocista?!

Nada! Solo me fui cuando tube oportunida! Nn

no le dijistes nada de nosotros cierto?

Claro q no ricardo!

bn! debemos ahuyentar a los héroes no deben ser molestias para nosotros!

yo ya lo hice... ya para manana se habran ido!

valla en serio?!

nunca te ehmentido o si?! En dos dias me vere cn CF así q me ire!

Bn! no preguntare... así q puedes irte!

quien eres y que hicistes cn rex?! sabes? No me importa me ire y ya!

Rebecca regresa a America, mientras CF volvia a ser wally west ambos se fueron a dormir esa noche pensando en su siguiente encuentro...

 **continuara...**

 **waaa! no me maten si algo esta mal! esto es sl una prueba para ver si les gusta...**

 **dejen sus reviews q no cuesta nd!**

 **Derilin... \\(^o^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

eh... hola? Si bn algunos querrán asesinarme x mis horrores ortográficos y redacción... pero es culpa de esta computadora! algunos dirán "ahí aja...¬¬" pero les juro es la verdad! mejor dejo de hablar (estas escribiendo mensa) callate voz en mi cabeza! bn... capitulo dos! \\(n_n)/

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Dos días después, wally ya impaciente llama a Rebecca.

 _alo? -contesta-_

 _hola! Becky?! Soy w-... CF! ^_^_

 _oh... hola W-CF... -sonrisa de lado-_

 _si... x tonto casi te revelo algo esencial .._

 _no importa... y bn?.. donde sera nuestra cita?!_

 _Cita?! - casi gritando de la emoción-_

 _si.. bueno cm quieras llamarlo! n/n_

 _mmm... bueno no te molesta q otras dos personas vengan cn nosotros?_

 _Depende... quienes?_

 _Un amigo y su novia... aceptas?_

 _Bien! Donde?_

 _eh... es un restaurante en central city te enviare la dirección... crees poder venir?_

 _Claro q si tonto! Estoy casualmente en C.C!_

 _Q bn! entonces a las 7?_

 _a las 7..._

 _nos vemos becky.._

 _adiós W-CF! -cuelga-_

En el restaurante anónimo 7:00 pm (no me culpen no se me ocurrió nd!)

hola becky!

Oh! hola CF! ^_^ así q así te ves sin tu traje de héroe... -wally llevaba chaqueta, gorra y lentes oscuros-

si.. no quiero q me reconozcan! y... te ves bonita!

Gracias -levemente sonrojada- y tu amigo?

No debe tardar lo juro! Se como se pone su novia.. ¬-¬

oh.. bueno!

Oye mira allí esta! Ricardo por aquí! -un chico peli-negro y una rubia se acercan-[imagino q saben quien es no?]

que hay amigo! Nos sentamos? Lamento la tardanza! -propone el chico-

claro amigo! Rebecca? - arrimándole la silla-

gracias CF...- Ricardo se extraño x lo de CF ya q no tenia nada q ver con el nombre de wally y no creía q le dijera su identidad secreta-

Riqui! xq hicistes una cita doble?! -quejándose la oxigenada... perdón rubia natural-

no! yo no fui! la idea fue de el! -señalando al peli-rojo-

oye a mi no me metas! -se defendía el velocista-

esto es patético! - y así siguieron discutiendo, gritando quejándose toda la noche-

lo siento hermano pero ella es tan! -se disculpaba Ricardo-

no te preocupes te entiendo...

oye y cm la conocistes? -viendo a Rebecca-

quien? Rebecca?

No la anciana junto a ella! -sarcasmo- claro q ella! y xq te dice CF? -pregunta confundido-

oh.. bueno.. es q solo me conoce cm chico flash

como? Quien es?

Por favor no te enojes pero ella es... una luthor...

QUE?¡! -grita-

-se tapa los oídos- si.. lo q oistes! Y te dije q no te enojaras!

pero? Luthor... ella? Como?! -confundido-

Lex es su padre... y se q es raro q nadie sepa de ella... pero q mas da! yo le creo!

Q mas da?! q mas da?! Es una Luthor! puede ser peligrosa! -alarmado-

de q hablan?! -aparece derrepente la oji-azul detrás de los chicos-

nada! Nada! -nervioso el héroe- solo q siento lo q paso esta noche...

no te preocupes es la primera "cita" q no es organizada x mi padre con un idiota mimado y rico ¬¬

ah... es el rico.. -señalando a Ricardo-

oh! lo siento! ya sabia q te me hacías conocido! -apenada-

no es problema, además yo no soy cm ellos! n.n

quienes son tus padres? -pregunta la Luthor-

eh.. fui adoptado x Bruces Wayne

ya veo eres un Wayne...

si, q raro q no te alteres? Es la compañia competencia de tu padre...

no me interesa nada q tenga q ver con mi padre... -cm si nada-

wow! así sin mas?!

Si! q tiene?! de todas maneras soy una Luthor mas no?!

ah... creo q me escucho..

tu crees?! -sarcasmo- vamos beckyte acompaño a casa! Adiós Ricardo

-*?¡?[_:;;:;¬| ·~½¬{[]}\¨\¬¬|||_!"#$%6&$%&/()=?¡-

MANSION LUTHOR

gracias Cf pero no tenias q acompañarme...

solo quise hacer algo luego de la horrible noche x las quejas de esa chica!

ya te dije q no importa...

para mi si! Queria q fuera perfecto para ti... u_u

yo no quiero q seas perfecto... solo se tu mismo si? O_~

lo q digas linda!.. y volverias a salir conmigo? Esta vez solos!

no lo se?.. después te aviso y ahora vete! Mi padre llega! -empujándolo viendo q la limo venia-

bien! Bien! pero no me empujes! -se va-

Rebecca... cn quien hablabas? -pregunta el calvo-

con nadie papa! Ya que no me dejas!

tengo q guardar una reputacion... nadie puede saber q eres mi hija... y mucho menos de tua habilidades...

dejame corregirte.. técnicamente soy tu hija! soy un clon de ti!

ya no grites y entremos...

si,si,si! tu reputacion! -tono de fastidio-

Rebecca?..

ahora q?!

n me contestes así jovencita! quiero saber xq eres rubia?...

no q nadie puede saber de mi?!

Ya pasa... ¬¬ (mocosa...)

escuche eso!

olvide q lees mentes!

A la mañana siguiente en el M.J (monte justicia)

hola robin! ^.^ -mas alegre q nunca-

valla... hoy estas mas animado de lo habitual... -alza la ceja-

ah... yo no lo noto! -con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

en serio... ¬¬

si! es q... ella es...

una Luthor? -interrumpe-

oye! q Lex Luthor sea su padre no significa q ella tenga q ser cm el!

si claro cm digas... -sarcasmo-

q insinúas... -algo molesto-

todos los Luthor son malos!

no todos! ella es buena! y te lo demostrare...

bn has lo q quieras! Luego no digas q no te lo adverti!

si,si,si -con fastidio- me voy quedamos en vernos en el parque...

adiós! -molesto-

cm sea... -se va-

...-...

EN EL PARQUE

becky! hola!

hola Cf! n_n

para q me citaste?

Queria invitarte a ti y a tus amigos a mi fiesta de cumpleaños! Es de disfraces así q no habrá problemas!

oh... asombroso! cuenta conmigo!

es en dos semanas.. ten -le da las tarjetas- entregalas a tus amigos.. y no te preocupes mantendré alejado a mi padre, además siempre son en un club..

claro! Estaré allí! bueno.. no se si decir lo mismo de mis amigos.. -

si no quieren no importa...

de verdad?

Si CF... n_n

eres la mejor!

jajaja n/n gracias... oh! -mira la hora- Me tengo q ir! Mi padre me espera.. el sladra unos días de la ciudad y quiere q todos este bn mientras el no este... -rodea los ojos- se nota la confianza q me tiene..

jajaja.. entonces nos vemos después?..

claro! nn adiós.. -se va corriendo-

adiós!

pasaba el tiempo, wally y Rebecca pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. A robin le preocupaba wally ya salia con una Luthor q nadie conoce... eso se le hacia sospechoso...

-...-...-...-...

 **fin capitulo 1**

ah! hice lo q pude! espero q les guste... me duele todo! maldito prof. De educacion fisica... ¬¬

hasta otro capitulo!

 _ **Deriling-san**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ling: Fin de semana libre!

Deri: a quien le importa! -sarcasmo-

Ling: callate! ¬¬... bn! ^_^ otro capitulo mas! tanto estudiar hizo q me doliera la cabeza... ~

Deri: si no fueras tan tarupida se te harían fáciles los exámenes! u

Ling: te dije q te callaras! callate o quito a Dick!

Deri: no! Mi Dick no! bruja... ¬¬

Ling: ya q importa! vamos cn el capitulo...

Deri: no dejare q me quites a mi Dick... -mirada sádica con un cuchillo de carnicero-

Ling: sable ninja!

Deri: es una escoba!

Ling: igual sirve! -atacando-

 **2 semanas después**

En la fiesta, Rebecca quería tratar de q Cf (wally) le dijera su nombre

becky! Hola!... q te pusiste?.. -viéndola de pies a cabeza-

mmm... no es mi culpa.. mi padre lo mando hacer, para q pudiera conseguir todo lo q quisiera, pero estoy segura q fue uno de sus asistentes! siempre me están mirando... ¬¬ yo solo le agregue un antifaz - solo tenia una falda tirando a mini, un top q llegaba a la cintura y botas largas-

jaja.. bueno.. te ves bien! nn

gracias... n/n -sosteniendo y acariciando el brazo-

mm? parece q tienes frío..

oh no es nada..

ten toma mi chaqueta -el vestía ropa normal solo q su camiseta era de flash-

no es necesario, en serio..

toma.. insisto.. ^.^ -entregándosela-

bien gracias.. -se la coloca- y Cf.. al fin me dirás tu nombre?..

solo te diré mis iniciales! W.W -creyendo q no adivinaría-

Walace. West! -como si nada-

pero como?!

esta aquí... -levantando la chaqueta para ver el interior donde se ve su nombre-

lo siento mi mama siempre lo pone (pensando) soy un idiota...

no importa! Ven vamos a comer! Tengo hambre y te aseguro q tu también! -tomándolo del brazo-

acaso lees mi mente?!

Algo así...

 **luego de la fiesta en la** **mansión Luthor**

gran fiesta eh? -menciona el peli-rojo

si... sabes q no es necesario q me acompañes hasta aquí verdad?

Es lo correcto no?

Pero sabes q si mi padre te ve estarás en problema...

si lo se!.. oye q no es ese q viene ahí en ese auto? -viendo la limo llegar-

si! vete! vete! vete! -empujándolo-

si! si! Ya voy! -Rebecca lo tira a los arbustos- oye!

shhhh!

Rebecca q haces aquí afuera Tan tarde? -apenas saliendo del auto-

solo... te vi y sali! -miente-

xq estas vestida así?! Y estas rubia! -reclama-

Es mi cumpleaños! -contra-ataca-

es obvio q no olvide tu cumpleaños... pero si donde esta tu regalo..

si.. claro.. ¬¬ -ve q se mueven los arbustos- bueno no importa! xq no entramos!? -nerviosa-

que?... te veo nerviosa acaso no quieres q vea algo aquí afuera?..

claro q no! n.n yo voy a entrar si?!

Bien.. debes dormir, mañana tienes clases de francés..

 **A la mañana siguiente después de la clase de francés**

ah.. señor Luthor?.. -lo llama la prof-

Rebecca espera en el auto – manda-

si papa... -dice sin ganas-

que pasa?

Creo q hay algo mal con su hija... todo lo q decía lo decía en alemán.. además a estado distraída últimamente

tambien lo note no se q le pasa?

Seria bueno q lo inscribiera en la academia de gotica..

mmm... segura? -dudoso-

claro q si! Mireme a mi.. yo estudie allí y ahora le doy clase a los hijos de millonarios!

Claro.. lo pensare -se va con Rebecca-

 **Mas tarde.. mansión luthor**

ten tu nuevo uniforme.. -dandole la ropa-

uniforme?!

Desde mañana estudiaras en la academia gotica a si q empaca lo q necesites nos mudaremos alla...

que?! pero xq?!

has estado muy distraida así q de ahora en adelnate estudiaras ahí!

Pero..

pero nada! -interrumpe- ya esta todo arreglado iras mañana y se acabo!

ash! bien! -sube y se escucha el sonido de la puerta cerrarse en toda la mansion-

 **A la mañana siguiente frente a la academia**

bien aquí estoy... -viendo el gran edificio (estaba cm eventualmente es peli-negra)- donde sera mi salon?... -ya caminado x los pasillos-

cual es tu salon?! -aparece de la nada Ricardo-

eh... el 130.. -algo extrañada-

mmm.. fisica avanzada?..

si! y que?

Nada! Tambien voy a esa clase! ven acompañame! -camina-

oye espera! -lo sigue-

 **En el salon**

buenos días estudiantes! - dice entrando la prof con su voz jocosa- hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante, den le la bienvenida a Rebecca... a querida? -llama a Rebecca q estaba a su lado- me dirias tu apellido? Esto esta un poco borroso -acomodandose sus lentes de abuelita-

soy Rebecca... lang!

bien! Gracias querida... mmm el grupo esta completo.. alguien quiere poner al dia a la señorita?!

Yo lo hago prof.! -se ofrece extrañamente Ricardo-

en serio Ricardo?.. tu nunca te pfreces para nada... nada!

Ahí una primera vez para todo no?

Hum! Bien.. muy bien chicos abran sus libros en la unidad 4 paguina 56!

al terminar la clase Ricardo y Rebecca almorzaron juntos...

oye Rebecca! ven sientate aquí! -la llamaba-

bien... -se sienta, pero en cuanto lo hace Ricardo se le acerca violando un poco su espacio personal- ah... q haces? -pregunta alejándose un poco-

mmmm... no te conosco de algun lado?! (la primera ves q la vio era rubia x si lo olvidaban)

(pensando en la terrible cita doble) lo dudo! -niega-

tienes razon! No.. olvidaria a alguien tan linda... -bajando la voz de apoco-

que dijistes?!

Nada!... eh dame tu horario

aquí tienes -se lo entrega-

a ver... tienes las mismas clases q yo...

las mismas?! pero si eres un niño! -ella tenia 16 y el cm 14 o 13-

claro q no!.. oh.. no! -viendo x detrás de Rebecca-

q pasa? -pregunta confundida-

es mi novia!

tu novia?... -voltea x un momento pero cuando voltea el ya se habia ido cm cuando es robin!- donde se metio?! -cuando la rubia se va-

ya se fue? - vuelve a aparecer-

q demonios?! De donde salistes?! -molesta-

eso no importa... vamos! Toca arqueria! n.n -como si nada-

bien te sigo... ¬¬

en la clase Ricardo falla el ultimo tiro, pero Rebecca no ya en la salida

admite q te gane! -fanfarroneaba-

no me ganastes! fue suerte solamente el objetivo estaba lejos... -orgulloso-

claro q no!

Estaba a 20 metros! -corrige-

en serio? -inocente- bueno... el punto es q le temes a la competencia.. -sonrisa de lado-

claro q no! -niega- mmm... en serio no te conosco de algun lado?... -acercandose otra vez-

no! y alejate un poco! Q no sabes lo q es espacio personal?!- reclama-

claro solo.. -le arranca un cabello- con esto basta..

auch! pero q demonios te pasa?!

ya me tengo q ir nos vemos Rebecca! -estaba a punto de irse-

si claro ve con bruces!... lo dije en voz alta?! -dandose cuenta de su error-

si!.. pero como supistes.. -abre los ojos al darse cuenta- eres tu! Rebecca Luthor no?! Q no ereas rubia?...

no! claro q no! -miente- pero no le digas a nadie...

no te preocupes no diré nada... -se va-

 **En la mansión Wayne (mas bien en la baticueva)**

hey! Bat puedo usar la computadora?! -pregunta el chico maravilla-

usala pero rápido...

solo sera un segundo! -empieza a teclear y a sacar imformacion- mmmm... luthorcorp.. -leyendo- eso lo se... lo se.. un clon!? poderes?! valla esta chica tiene muchos secretos... mejor borro esto antes de q batman lo vea... -pulsando solo un boton se borra todo-

q yo vea q?...

nada! debo irme! eh.. adiós! -desaparece estilo robin-

que chico tan raro... y lo digo yo!

 **En la mansión Luthor de gotica (Dick toca)**

que desea joven? -le abrio un sirviente-

esta Rebecca? -tratando de ver hacia adentro-

aquí no vive ninguna Rebecca -miente-

vamos ella es uy buena amiga mia ya me dijo todo! Además ya eh venido antes! -miente con todos los dientes!- [N.A: jejeje..]

jummm... -hace un ademán de q pase- la señorita esta en la cocina...

me indica donde queda la cocina?

No sabe donde esta la cocina?!

no... si nunca eh venido aquí como voy a saber donde queda?! -riendose del sirviente-

por.. aquí joven.. -molesto conteniendo la ganas de matarlo-

gracias! -entra a la cocina- hola Rebecca!

Como es q?!

Eres una Luthor no? -interrumpe- es obvio q vives aquí.. a menos q te quedes en le laboratorio

que?! -dice confundida-

se q tienes poderes...

como?! y xq?!

te investige.. ese es otro tema! -dice cm si nada-

xfavor no le dijas nada a wally si?..

bien no le diré... y ya te dijo su nombre?!

Lo descubri...

claro... lees mentes...

no fue necesario estaba escrito en su chaqueta... u¬¬

jajaja bn! Ya me voy.. nos vemos mañana becca!

Hum! Como sea...

Dick sale y va con su novia

riqui hola! -abriendo la puerta-

Sabes bien q odio q me llames así... ¬¬*

aja... -desinteresada- a que vienes? Vamo a salir?!

Mmm... no! Recerdas a la chica nueva?..

si.. xq?!

Me cae bien y estoy saliendo con ella a si q...

estas terminando conmigo?! -interrumpe-

tu lo dijstes! Todo bien?

Ash! eres un tonto! vete! -le cierra la puerta en la cara-

bien... ahora lo siguiente... -se va con una sonrisa de medio lado que estará planeando nuestro querido oji-azul...-

 **fin capitulo 3**

 **Ling:** ah! q cansado es escribir!

Deri: no te quejabas cuando era el borrador...

Ling: que acaso quieres volver a pelear?!

Deri: venga! así te vuelvo a ganar!

Ling: no es cierto! -saca su escoba sable-

Deri: tu lo pedistes! -cuchillo enorme-

Deri/ling: ah!


	4. Chapter 4

Ling. AQUI -aclara garganta- perdón... aquí yo con otro capitulo!

Deri. Wow! si no me dices no me entero! ¬¬ -sarcasmo-

Ling: callate! no estoy de humor! u

Deri: y mi q si no estas de humor?! tu escribe y ya!

Ling:Bueno... aquí esta el capitulo... ¬¬

 **A la noche ese mismo dia wally anzaba piedras a la ventana de Rebecca**

rebecca.. -grito en susurro-

wally? -abriendo su ventana- q haces aquí?... y tan tarde?!

No podia dormir... así q vine a gotica! -sonrie nervioso-

corristes desde tu casa en central city hasta aquí solo para verme?!... eres tierno y un tonto!

si.. lo se.. puedes bajar? y.. no se salir a algun lado!?

Como quieras.. -se cambia y baja- bien aquí estoy a donde me llevaras?...

mmmm... -se pone en una pose pensativa- ya se! -la carga estilo princesa y se la lleva a la isla donde normalmente el equipo entrena

 **en la isla...**

y bn? -esperando su respuesta-

Lindo... aparte de q estoy mojada es lindo.. como lo conoces?

Lo siento.. y aquí entrenamos

me trajistes a donde entrenan?! Y si nos ven?! - ella escucha algo- escuchaste eso?

no.. q es?

Llevame al otro lado de la isla -manda-

lo hare pero no entiendo xq?

Solo has lo!

bien! Bien! -la carga de nuevo y la lleva al otro lado de la isla- mejor?

Si y... donde iba?

La isla donde entrenamos? -responde sabiendo lo q sigue-

oh! si claro... me trajiste a un lugar donde cualquier puede vernos!? -regaña-como se te ocurre?! -en eso robin cae entre ellos interrumpiendo-

hey! Q hacen aquí?! -saluda y pregunta el petirrojo-

oh.. miren q tenemos aquí! eso preguntaselo a el! -señalando a wally-

a sí... fue lo primero q se me ocurrió... -con cara de q le alegraba q alla caido en ese momento- mas bien q haces tu aquí?!

Entreno! Q no ves?! Y si me disculpan.. hay viene un robot asesino.. si pudieran apartarse un poco... -mientras el robot llegaba wally se alejaba cn Rebecca en brazos. Mientras el chico maravilla destruia la hojalata-

si ya acabastes... -se dirije a wally- ni creeas q te salvastes! aun tengo mucho q reprocharte! Como q me despiertas a mitad de la noche y me llevas a un lugar imprudente a la mitad de la nada y para colmo esta el! -señala a robin-

y yo q te hice?! -reclama el oji-azul-

tu callate! -manda la peli-negra- algo se me olvida?! Wally me estas escuchando?!

si.. y el es Ricardo... -decia el peli-rojo cabizabajo-

que?! -dice sorprendida- lo q faltaba! ... además de tener q volver corriendo mojandome!

Rebecca tranquilizate si? -trataba de salvar al velocistas- yo los puedo llevar en el helicoptero, esta en el centro de la isla.. vamos..

gracias no podria correr devuelta por el agua... -dice aliviado el flash ya caminando-

eso lo veo! -molesta-

amigo estas en aprietos!.. -se aleja y se acerca Rebecca q le habia apartado- oye Rebecca...

ahora q quieres Ricardo?! -pregunta fastidiada-

solo quería decirte q le dije a mi ex-novia q salimos! ^_^ - dice de lo mas normal-

que?! estas loco?! -reclama-

note enojes! Solo quería saber si podrías fingir ser mi novia x un tiempo...

es en serio?... eres un... -tratando de contenerse las ganas de matarlo-

recuerda q aquí esta wally... -chantajea-

lo se x eso aun estas vivo!

lo haras no?! Aunq no tienes opcion!

Una semana! -dice colocando un limite-

mmmm... xq no 2? o 3? un mes!

no exageres niño... ¬¬* -ya se veia el vehículo cerca-

bien... -algo decepcionado- oh miren ya llegamos! -anuncia- oye wally... en el helicoptero hay comida!

bien tengo hambre! - dice emocionado- Rebecca tu no? -le pregunta-

gracias pero no quiero... -sabiendo q si comía no pararía hasta satisfacerse-

en serio? Falta poco para q amanesca no quieres ni na galleta? -trata de convencer el trapecista-

ya dije q no! -grita-

bien... al parecer sera mas para ti wally! -en el camino Rebecca con cara de muerta de hambre- estas segura de q no tienes hambre? -viendo a wally sumiso en su comida-

no... pero podrias al menos disminuirla... -viendo la montaña-

claro! Lo siento amigo! -abre la compuerta y deja salir toda la comida-

que?! -ve su comida desaparecer- pe-pero... porque?! -todo dramatico-

ubs! Boton equivocado! -haciendose el inocente-

gracias... -le agradece la millonaria-

los dejare aquí...-cerca de la mansión Luthor en gotica- lo siento wally deberas correr a central city, debo devolver el helicoptero antes de q bat despierte! -se disculpaba mientras desendia a una altura suficiente para q bajen-

si claro... te invitaria a pasar a comer algo pero...

me encantaria! -interrumpe-

pero yo! ah! Olvidalo! pero se lo mas silencioso posible!

Lo sere! -grita y se tapa la boca- lo siento... - bajando del helicoptero y caminando a la gran mansion-

ash... solo entremos...-entran-.

valla q grande -impresionado-

subamos a mi habitacion... -subiendo- bien pasa! _cierra la puerta apenas entran- quitate eso!

Wow! Que?! O/o

q te quites eso y te pongas esto... q pensabas? -mirada de sospecha-

nada! Nada! -tomo la ropa-

bien.. ya vuelvo te traere comida... -saliendo de su cuarto-

gracias... -algo apenado-

Rebecca baja y prepara algo sando su super velocidad se come su parte y sube con lo de wally

-ella entra- come rápido antes de q mi...

-lex entra de imprevisto- Rebecca?... -ve a wally- q hace el aquí? ¬¬

ah yo... -ella no sabia q decir-

oye chico! -se dirigía a wally- eres mudo?!

n-no señor! -se para como militar-

papa q quieres?... -ya molesta x como tartaba a wally-

oi ruidos y vine a verte... pero veo q tienes compañia...

claro! el! -nerviosa- es... es.. es solo un compañero de la academia! -grita sin saber q decir-

a si? Y que hace aquí tan tarde? -sospechando algo-

y hasta ahora lo notas?! -tratando de confundirlo-

que quieres decir?!

Que siempre a venido...

Rebecca le has dicho?:..

q solo financias mi aducacion gracias a mi gran intelecto q algun dia podria ayudarte?!

Claro... -ella estaba cm "te tengo"- y bn chico!? Cm te llamas?!

ah... -el pelirojo traga grueso-

wally west papa! y ya se va! No es cierto!?

Si señora! -saludo militar-

(pensando) idiota...

joven donde vives?... -pregunta el gran multimillonario-

eh... en central city señor! -sigue con el rol de militar-

te vas a ir de aquí hasta central city?... -ceja alzada-

-rebecca interrumpe- no! se esta quedando con un amigo!

donde es?.. a si le digo al chofer q te lleve...

eh... ah... mmmm... -pensando q decir-

y bn?...- ya impaciente-

en la mansión Wayne?!

Asi q Wayne eh?... bien le diré q te lleve allí... -retirandose-

uff! De la q me salve! -tirandose a la cama-

no cantes victoria.. como vas a llegar a la mitad de la noche cn Ricardo? De seguro debe estar dormido.. -ocultando su disguto x el pelinegro-

no te preocupes... estoy seguro de q no se molestara!

 **En la limo linea telefonica**

 _ **Ricardo al habla! -contesta energico-**_

 _ **hey amigo hola! soy yo...**_

 _ **hola wally! q pasa hermano?..**_

 _ **una pequeña confucion... luego te explico, oye puedo quedarme contigo en lo q queda de la noche?..**_

 _ **claro! así me dices q paso! Te espero aquí.. -cuelga-**_

Ricardo! Q haces levantado tan tarde?...-pregunta bruces con su pillama a rayas cn sus iniciales-

wally ya viene.. estaba preguntando si se podia quedar aquí..

wally? Q le paso?..

nada iportante solo un pequeño problema con la nueva de la academia... -diciendo como si fuera algo sin relevancia para el-

de verdad quien?

Es Rebecca.. aunq su inscripcion dice q su apellido en lang.. la verdad es una Luthor además de q... salgo con ella! -nervioso sin creerse el mismo eso pero bruce pasa x alto eso-

sales con una Luthor?! Estas seguro?.. xq eso seria una gran noticia y no eh escuchado nada parecido...

si lo es... y descuida ella no es cm su "padre"

solo te diré q tengas cuidado...

cm digas... _se escucha una corneta- ya llego! -va a la salida-

 **afuera...**

ya se puede ir! Ya no hay problema... -nervioso tratando de q se fuera-

no,no,no... me dieron ordenes de q esperara a q entrara...

-suspira- bien ¬¬ -toca- Ricardo ya estoy aquí!

-el chico maravilla- wally! llegas tarde! Pasa ya!

gracias... -hace un ademán indicando q puede irse al chofer y este se va y ellos entran-

bien! Vamos a mi habitacion!

odio esa frase ahora... ¬¬

q? dije algo malo?

xq fuelo mismo dijo becky... -suben y entran a la habitacion-

bien ahora dime q paso!? -tan ansioso cm adolescente chismosa-

pues... luego de q Rebecca me "invitara" a pasar fuimos a su habitacion luego de cambiarme su padre aparecio y tuvo q decir q me quedaba aquí y estaba en la academia... -rascandose la nuca-

valla amigo! En q lio te metistes!?

lo se...

bien... tengo una idea vas conmigo mañana a la academia solo x si acaso sabes cm es Lex... y así conocerias a la nueva! -sonrisa ladina-

bien.. pero al menos dejame dormir...

quedan cuatro horas antes de ir...

QUE?! -dijo sorprendido-

 **4 horas mas tarde..**

despierta dormilon! -le grita al oido_

ah! callate! -se cubre con la almohada- 5 minutos mas...

despierta o me obligaras a lanzarte hielo encima... -amenaza-

ya desperte! ya desperte!

ponte este uniforme y apresurate q llegaremos tarde... ¬¬ -dandole la ropa-

bien! - se lo coloca a alta velocidad- listo!

ja-ja-ja q gracioso... ¬¬ vamonos! -halándolo afuera-

oye amigo xq tanta prisa?! -pregunta siendo arrastrado x el pelinegro-

mmm... no es ningún motivo en especial! -un tanto nervioso. Así hasta q llegan a la academia-

 **en la academia...**

q raro... -dice el velocista viendo un punto fijo-

q? tener uniforme?

no... bueno si! Pero tambn esa chica q va alla.. -señala hacia adelante- me parece conocida...

curiosamente su nombre es Rebecca! Es la chica nueva de la q te hable... y esta en las mismas clases q yo!

uh... amigo! Tienes competencia!

eh.. perdón q decias?! Distraido viendo a Rebecca-

q estabas viendo?.. -ve q veia a la chica- hermano! y tu novia?! No se pondra celosa?

Ella es mi novia! -sonrisa ladina un poco fanfarron-

porque no la llamas?

No creo q sea..

-lo interrumpe gritando- hey! Rebecca! -ella voltea y se acerca-

eh.. hola Ricardo... y quien es tu amigo? -haciendose la desentendida-

es wally.. -presenta dick-

un gusto soy Rebecca lang! -le ofrece la mano-

igualmente! -la toma- oye... no te eh visto en algun lado?..

 **fin del capitulo 4**

Ling: al fin termine!

Deri: cemtificos del mundo eh aquí a la nueva investigadora de lo obvio! ¬¬

Ling: pudrete... te odio..

Deri: igualmente! ^.^

Ling:jummmm... luego no digas x soy amargada!

Deri: siempre lo has sido! yo no tengo q hacer nada para seas fea y amargada!

Ling: PERRA! y esta vez no hablo de lola!

Deri **:** haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... perra tu!

Ling: TU!

Deri: TU!

Ling: aqui vamos a durar así q hasta la proxima! -despidendose con la mano-

Deri: sable ninja!

Ling: eso era mio!


End file.
